Addiction
by silence M
Summary: Being a prosistute means risking your life. Being a drug dealer means killing people. being naruto means having a cold heart and soul. He needs the money, and he'll get it at any price.
1. Chapter 1

**It was a cold night, but he was sweating. The young boy hit every one of his hotspots. It amazed him how young and experienced he was. When they were done they laid next to each other, the young boy becoming comfortable in his mates strong warm arms. The man smiled he was complete with this young person. " Whiskers." He felt a movement within his arms. " Yes?" " Why are you a prostitute? Why can't you be mine, all mine." The boy sat up and looked at the man, the sun was coming up, the rays of light silently crepted across the bed. " For the hundredth time, I am not giving you free sex and I am not stopping my jobs. " JOBS, did you say the plural word jobs?" It surprised him that his boyfriend, who was also a prostitute had other jobs than this. He sat up abrubtly. " Whiskers!" The boy was standing up and putting on his clothing. " You could die working such dangerous jobs!" The blonde boy looked at him with anger in his eyes. " In the field that I work, you learned the hard way that death isn't the scary part." He bent down and kissed the man on the forehead, he took the money off the dresser next to them. He walked over to the door. " It's how you die that is." He walked out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back and came with a story you all may hate me for. The first chapter was a paragraph long for a reason, but I don't feel like telling you why. This story is the one I was telling you about in my story notice (please refer back to it) naruto is something no one would have expected, and since fan fiction is a site for those who imaginations run wild I decided to write. So hate it or love it, just send me in some reviews. Oh and also check out my polls, I am curious to know what you think about my questions.**

Naruto walked down the street with a bag full of groceries in his arms. It was a quiet morning, but many people were outside preparing for the customers that would crowd around their stands. He paid no attention to the gawks and awe he was getting for the outfit he was wearing, it made him look sexy and older, just the way he preferred it. Men stopped and stared at him as there wives talked to them. There minds wondering how it would be to get into his pants for one night. Women marveled at his beautiful water colored eyes. When he got to his place he placed the bags on the ground and took out his key. "Naruto, I am glad I caught you before you left again." He didn't need to turn around because he already knew it was his landlord Katen Mubushi. " Is there a problem mr. Mubushi?" He didn't turn around to acknowledge him. " Well I was wondering when you were going to pay this month's rent." Naruto placed his hand in his black pocket slowly, Mubushi's eyes following his movement; to him the boy was sexy, but cold. His eyes stared at his butt for a moment before he asked again. Naruto carelessly took out a wad of money and threw it behind his back. Mubushi caught it before it fell to the ground and smiled. " thank you naruto for the extra money in here, I didn't…" He looked at Mubushi from the side and snorted " The extra money is for next months rent, that way you don't have to come down here for awhile." He opened the door and walked inside leaving Mubushi outside.

Kakashi sensei looked at the two ninjas standing in front of him, he scratched his head confused. " Um sakura, saskue have anyone one of you seen naruto lately, this is his fifth training he has missed." "No kakashi sensei, we tried knocking on the door but some boy with black hair answered and told us to tell you that naruto won't becoming to class again." The look on kakashi's face was quickly hidden by a smile; He couldn't believe the words that had escaped the chuunin's mouth. Saskue looked the other way, " He said naruto has more important things to take care of, and ninga work was getting in the way of it. We asked where he was but he slammed the door in our faces." Kakashi nodded his head.

Tsunade looked up at Jiraya with annoyance, He was jabbering on about something his students were doing and how he should have a pretty assistance to motivate him to keep going. As he talked tsunade began rummaging through hospital papers of the villagers who have certain life threatening conditions that only she could cure. The name naruto uzamaki jumped up at her, her eyes opened wide as she read what type of drug caused his sickness. " Onyx?" She thought. " But that's a suicide drug, how does naruto get sick off of a drug he doesn't even know about."

Naruto stood over the little hot plate he had and began stirring his small concoction. " Naruto your baby brother who loves you with all his heart and soul told those ninja friends that you quite being a ninja so leave you alone." His black hair flew into his face as he smiled. " First of all Jonushi, they are not my friends, second of all you are not getting of my Onyx and third of all what are you doing in my place aren't you suppose to be at home or something?" Jonushi looked hurt. " Don't you like my company? Why is every time I come here you think I want Onyx?" " Because you do." "Oh." Was the only reply he got. " Are you going to work today?" naruto turned around and nodded his head, " you can stay here tonight if you want, but don't let anyone in, do you understand?" he nodded his head making his long black hair move with him.

" I promise, what if your ninja friends come back?" He shrugged, " tell them what you want, it doesn't matter to me." He turned toward the door with his Onyx in hand " If you get hungry lock up behind you and take some money out so you can go eat." Jonushi nodded his head. " Be careful big bro." Naruto waved behind him and closed the door shut.

_**Well how did you like it so far? Before you ask why naruto has a baby brother I will tell you in the next chapter, see you next time. And don't forget to check out my polls!**_


	3. Chapter 4

Jonushi lay back on the bed and began to relax; him and naruto had been foster brothers since they were 3 years old. No one wanted to take him, No one wanted to waste there time with him. Naruto was the only one in the foster home that would play with him and call him by the nickname jonu. He smiled at the naruto calling him that. "Whiskers was his nickname when they were in the foster home.

Naruto stood in front of the prostitute house like he always did whenever someone asks to buy onyx. For 13 years he had been a drug dealer and a prostitute. For 13 years he risked his life and safety in order to get money to keep him and Jonushi fed, even if it meant letting someone kill there self in the process. " Hey Whiskers!" Naruto looked in the direction the loud annoying voice came from. "Yo Kent, what are you doing here, I thought you were going to have a sick day." Kent, a tall slender man, walked over to him in his usual trying to be sexy way. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't handsome either, so he didn't get too many people to look at him unless naruto was standing somewhere near him. " So you got my stuff?" He reached his hand out to the small bag in naruto's hand, Naruto stepped back. " You didn't answer my question." Kent's face filled with annoyance that didn't look right on his face. " I lied o.k, no one knows I'm here so give me my shit and let me go before they see me!" He reached again but naruto held it behind his back. "Were' s my money?" Kent groaned and handed him a large wade of cash. " If this is fake Kent I will get BoBo. Kent's eyes widen with fear. He knew naruto wasn't kidding. Before he could reply the money was taken and the drug traded. Naruto went to do his job.


	4. Chapter 5

Hello everyone this is silent m talking to you, I like to thank pirate captain bo and ski for the knew idea they just gave me, thanks you guys!

Tsunade sighed tiredly as she looked up at the people in front of her, there stood the members of team 7, well everyone besides Naruto that is.

"Well what is it? You came here for something didn't you?" Tsunade asked them.

Sakura looked hesitant before she answered, "It's about Naruto." Tsunade's eyes narrowed in suspicion, anything that has to deal with her otouto or son (your choice) is troublesome.

"Go on."

"Well, Naruto has missed five training sessions, and when I sent Sakura and Sasuke to go retrieve him…" Kakashi trailed off for Sasuke or Sakura to pick up, "When we got to his apartment this little black haired punk answered it, he said '_Naruto won't be coming to training or missions anymore_.' When we asked why the kid dared to say '_Naruto had more important things to take care of he, and shinobi work was getting in the way of it._' And he just shut the door! Right in Sasuke-kun and mine's face! The nerve of the little kid!" Sakura ranted off at the end, obviously pissed at the meeting with the little boy.

Tsunade looked at them in thought before she cleared her throat getting their attention. "I see, thank you for bringing this matter to me. I'll handle it from here myself. Now if that is all, you are dismissed, I have things to do now." Tsunade ordered, as she began to shuffle about her papers, not really doing anything, but it looked like she was.

The three shinobi nodded and headed out the door. Tsunade waited for the door to close before she took out a bottle of Sake from her secret stash, Shizune had yet to find. "So what do you think?" she asked, when Jiraiya had come out of the shadows in the corner.

"He's hiding something for sure now, we just don't know what. But whatever it could be it is big, and something we wouldn't ever expect from him." Jiraiya answered thoughtfully as he went over to sit in a chair in front of the Hokage's desk. Tsunade nodded at his words in agreement, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Hn. You asked me about Onyx, well there is only one place where you can get it.--" Jiraiya told her changing the subject, but paused as if rethinking something, "But, I'm not sure if you could define it really as just one place..." He mused quietly to himself.   "I see, what's your point and what did you just mumble??" Tsunade asked him suspiciously her eyes narrowed daring him to lie.

"The only place possible to get onyx is in the Underworld Slums."

"Underworld Slums?"

"Hai, it's a secretive place barely anyone knows of it that isn't actually involved somehow with it. Orochimaru use to do some shady dealings in there, but he stopped for a while; I'm pretty sure he still keeps tabs on what's happening down there, though. But the problem is there is no real headquarters of this place. It's everywhere yet nowhere at the same time. I discovered it on pure accident, but that's a different story for another time."

" O.k., did you hear anything about naruto being involved?" Jiraya held his head down after a few moments, he shook his head. " No, the only thing that came up was whiskers, a lake fox and akira aku."

We will just have to talk to naruto then. Tsunade thought.

A knock on the door made naruto jump out from a deep sleep. He looked around groggy not remembering exactly where he was. His head was throbbing and the constant kicking of jonushi's foot made his headache worst. " Jonushi look through the peephole and see who it is." Jonushi was up in three seconds flat. Whenever naruto said something he only took a few minutes to get it done he looked through the peephole and ran back to naruto. " It's the hokage." He whispered in his ear. Naruto didn't jump up nor did he stir, he went back to sleep. " Go out the window back to bo-bo's house and stay there until I call you, bo-bo will feed you and give you the food that you want." Without questions he went out the window.

In a few minutes tsunade was in the small room that naruto occupied. " Naruto I didn't come here to visit, I want to know why you miss five training missions." He looked at her with coldness in his eyes, a coldness she never saw before. " I thought the little boy told you that I didn't want to be a ninja anymore." " I want to know why." "That's none of your business.'' That caught her off guard; she wasn't expecting that from him, wasn't expecting him to get up and tell her she had to leave either.

Naruto seemed a little colder than he normally would be.


End file.
